The Best Revenge
by HeartsAndMusics
Summary: After Seijurou killed Satsuki. Tetsuya planned a revenge that the other will never saw coming. "They say love is the best revenge..."


**AN:** Minna-san~! You must be angry at me for not updating DARE and Shattered. Sorry! I really don't have the motivation to write it, but I'm still gonna continue that, plus being a college student and all! **IT'S SO HARD!** It makes me wanna cry because of it!

Anyway! I present you a new story (but it's only a one-shot though) to compensate on those other stories. I was contemplating to whether to put this on Dark Obsession, but I decided nah~ let's just put it here. This is for **yurutan** still cause I didn't finished the other one. But If you guys want me to continue the other one, feel free to ask!

 **Enjoy~!**

* * *

 **Blood.**

There's blood everywhere.

The night where Kuroko Tetsuya last saw his lover.

Her eyes were wide and lifeless, tears can still be seen in the midst of blood. There isn't even any signs of struggle only pain...and oh God...

 _Hopelessness..._

The blunette could only stared wide eye and mouth agape. Shock written all over his face. His lover...Satsuki-chan...is _gone._

No! This can't be! They're supposed to meet up, supposed to have fun. It was supposed to be the most magical night between them. He felt his heart stop, it didn't even occurred to him that his tears started to fall. His knees gave up and lost its strength-not even a sound escape his lips.

"Come on, Tetsuya."

Because of the shock, he didn't even hear the voice that was calling him nor when a pair of arms took him. His mind was blank and everything went black.

It's been 1 month since _that_ happened. He still remembers it clearly. Inside a large room that serves as his prison, the blunette can be spotted in a crouching position with his knees on his chest and his hands on his face, wiping his tears. It's been a month and he still mourns for her, punishing himself for not even being there for her-heck! He didn't even had a chance to hug her for the last time...not even a goodbye...

He reach for his pocket and hold on for a ring. This ring should have worn by Satsuki-chan. He was supposed to propose to her, but now it's just a ring without a wearer. If only his a little bit earlier...if only...

He just hope that Akashi gave her a proper burial for that's the _ **least**_ thing that the red head can do for all of the things that he had cause.

 _Yes Akashi..._

"I have returned, Tetsuya."

Speaking of the devil.

Tetsuya only looked at him as the other gave him a peck on the lips. It's been two weeks since the red head confessed to him everything about his undying love for the blunette and about how he killed his lover. Different emotions mixed up inside of him. How!? How could this happened!? Akashi is his **bestfriend!** Why must it come to this!? For two weeks this has been running on his mind. And now he had come to a decision.

The said man wiped his self-proclaimed lover's tears. "You should stop crying over her. You have me now and I'm the only one for you." He said as he kissed him again, only passionately this time.

 **That's it!**

Hatred. So much hatred. There's only one thing to satisfy this. **Revenge**.

 _ **Satsuki-chan must be avenge...**_

 _And he have a perfect idea on what to do..._

* * *

A week later the same routine had been going on-not that Seijurou minded, as long as he has Tetsuya everything is gonna be ok. He didn't regret what he did to Tetsuya's ex-lover, she was only getting on his and Tetsuya's way. She deserved it! A memory of the pink haired girl drench in blood dance on his mind, a smile formed on his handsome face. Oh he can't wait to see Tetsuya again!

As he reach his home, he was surprise to see the blunette with a warm and welcoming smile on his face.

"Welcome back, Sei-kun." Tetsuya said as he lean on the red head and captured his lips.

Akashi was taken aback. Yesterday Kuroko wouldn't even talk to him, now here he is making out with him. Sei pulled back, suspicion written all over his face. "What the meaning of this, Tetsuya?" He said in a menancing voice that could anyone cringe.

But not him. He even gave him a smile.

"Nothing much."

Sei could only smirk. "What? Forgot about _Satsuki-chan_ already." He mockingly said as he emphasize Tetsuya's ex-lover's name.

The blunette smiled wider. He's trying to surpress his overflowing hatred. "You bastard." He said, his smile never leaving his face. "I was actually stating my revenge for her."

Sei raised a brow, his smirk never leaving his face. So this is what Tetsuya want. Revenge. "Oh? Really? I would like to see the outcome of this." He will make sure that he will win.

"Oh you'll _**love**_ the result." Tetsuya countered in the same mocking voice.

* * *

Since that day none of them ever talk about it anymore and things looking normal between them. Though Kuroko still imprisoned, but now he can roam around the house instead of the bedroom.

"Welcome back, Sei-kun." Tetsuya said in the same loving voice that always greeted the red haired lover as the other returned it with a peck on the lips. As usual. "I'm glad that you're home. Come on let's eat."

Usually Akashi cook for the both of them even if Kuroko wouldn't eat it-before the revenge. But since then the two of them enjoyed dinner and even having talks about their day (mostly Akashi) like a normal couple would. But knowing Tetsuya cooked for him is suspicious, so Sei didn't let his guard down today. When the food arrive, the red head eyed it suspiciously. I looks delicious though, it even smelled one. But looks can be deceiving.

"I used to cook for Satsuki-chan before because you know..." A playful smile run across the beautiful blunette's face as his eyes stared longingly at the food.

"Aren't you gonna eat, Tetsuya? Cause it seems to me that this food is just for me." He interrogated.

"I wanna see your reaction to it before I eat mine."

Akashi stared at him. Heterochromia meets blue ones. "So this is your so called _revenge_? You think I'm a fool, Tetsuya?"

Kuroko just stared blankly at him. "Sei-kun...do you think I will stood so low for that kind of _child play_?" He sigh. "Besides I know that kind of thing wouldn't work for you. You deserve more than _that._ " He took the plate from the red head. "If you don't wanna eat it, just say so. I'll gladly eat it on your stead." He was about to eat a piece when a pale hand grab him.

"What do you think your doing? You said this is for me." The red head said as he took the plate from the other and took a bite. He didn't comment about it, but it is delicious. This brought a smile on the other a he grab for his own.

Their routine continued for many months until the talk about revenge vanish. Enjoying each others company as time passed by, sometime they would go outside for movie dates or dinners. The thought of the blunette leaving him didn't cross mind anymore. He can feel the same love that the other gave for Satsuki to him. He can never be any happier than this.

December 20. Seijurou's birthday. The red head went home feeling exhausted for all the work that needs to be done. As he opens the door his eyes widen. He didn't expect of what he would see...

 **HAPPY BIRTHDAY, SEI-KUN!**

Words written on the cake that his lover made. Tetsuya put the cake down to hug him as he returned it with a kiss. This is the best birthday he ever had. After that they celebrated Christmas next, then new year and lastly Tetsuya's Birthday.

The day has come...

The moment he'd been waiting for since the day he saw him.

He will proposed to him tonight.

Inside the bedroom everything is set up, a romantic dinner for them and maybe something more later on. He blindfolded the blunette and led him to the room, he commanded him so sit then remove his blindfold. Tetsuya could only gape at the scene before him.

"What is this for?" He asked. His breath caught on the hitch.

"A surprise." The only respond he got. They ate then Akashi ask him for a dance which Kuroko accepted.

"You made me so happy, Tetsuya..." He said while kissing his hand which made the other blush. "Really, really happy..." His voice almost crack. "It will make me even happier if..." The blushing Tetsuya burst in tears when Sei kneeled and grab his right hand. He reach for his pocket and grab a small red box, opening it contained the most beautiful ring. "I can spend the rest of my life with you..."

"YES!" Without a second thought. Tears are already visible in his heterechomia eyes as he slip the ring, Both jumped in joy. Drench in each others tears as they continued their slow dance.

As the night fall deeper. Two people lie on the bed hugging each other, none them talking for they just want to feel each other's presence.

"I love you. Tetsuya..." The red head broke it after a few minutes of silence. Tetsuya returned it with a kiss as an answer, both of them shared a passionate kiss and both fighting for dominance. But not much later the blunette is already straddling Seijurou as he broke the kiss."

"I longed to hear those words. Sei-kun..." He says in an almost whispering voice.

"You know I always had." A chuckle escape his lips as he said those words.

"I know...but I want to hear it from you." He laugh a little and peck the red head's lips once more. "You know...they say _**love is the best revenge.**_ " He said as he reach for his back and grabbed a knife. The knife reflect to the moonlight and it made Akashi gasp as the object stops at his throat. No words came from him like Tetsuya wanted to. His other hand reach to his neck and pull out a necklace that attached a ring. Tears flowing again at his blue eyes and Akashi understands what it means. That's the ring that he was gonna give to Satsuki, of course he knows that-he helped Tetsuya picked that! "Now you will feel what I feel..." This was it. He's gonna die. Tetsuya will have his revenge on him...even so he wanna die with his eyes open for he want Tetsuya as the last person he'll see. And now he waits for death. The blunette leaned down to his ear and whsipered. "I...hate you..." After saying those word, he went for his own neck and slash it. Blood easily flowed as he easily died.

Eyes widened Seijurou could only cry out a 'NO!' . He quickly rushed to the other as he tried to save him by wrapping his wound, but the life in eyes vanished already. "No, no, no..." He cried and cried. He felt so betrayed. He thought, he thought-...this must have Tetsuya felt. This is the revenge that he talked about.

He didn't _**love**_ the outcome at all...

But he deserve it.

* * *

 **AN:** I'm not satisfied with the ending though, but I'm glad I finished this.

So what do you think? Did Tetsuya really loved Seijurou or not?

So review~


End file.
